


Sam Tells John

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accepting John Winchester, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Coming Out, Gen, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins





	Sam Tells John

John leaned back in his chair and began wiping clean the knives from their last hunt. Sam approached him.  
“Dad?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I need to tell you something.”  
“Is it about the case?” John asked.  
“No, sir,” Sam replied, “But, it’s important.”  
John looked at his son.  
“Go ahead.”  
The younger brother sighed.  
“I…I’m bi.”  
“You’re what?” John didn’t catch the last part.  
“Bi. It’s short for bisexual. It means…”  
“Yes, I know what it means, son,” John smiled, “I’m just wondering why you’re telling me this.”  
“I…I wasn’t sure if you’d be accepting of…of me being…”  
“Will this affect your ability to hunt? Or live life?”  
“No.”  
“Good. Now get back to resting, okay? We got a big day tomorrow.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Sam headed for bed.  
“And, Sam?” John asked.  
“Yeah?” Sam stopped.  
“Thank you,” John said, “For telling me. You didn’t have to, I know that. But I like that you’re sharing with me.”  
“Good night, Dad.”  
“Night, Sam.”


End file.
